Five Night's at Freddy's S2 E5: The Search for Golden Freddy
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: When Golden Freddy goes missing, it's up to the Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Janet, and a paranoid Jake, to find him!
Hi guys! Sorry this is late:( We've been really busy with work and stuff that we couldn't find the time to finish up some of the stories we have for you.

The polls are open for a question that we are wondering;)

This is a TWO PARTER! YAY!

And thanks for helping us reach 100 views on Jake and Janet's Universe: The Polar Express and Five Night's of Who!

Enjoy and look for Golden Freddy:)

Jake's POV:

My friends were all gathered around the table at lunch, we were talking about the usual. What bet would we do and who will do it. The typical. Ryan smiled and threw me a camera.

" Pictures of Foxy again? Look Ryan you know I already did that and I… well…" I slide my finger across my throat.

They laughed.

" No. We don't want pictures of Foxy, we want pictures of Christopher. "

A chill went down my spine. I would never say no to a bet, but this… I have to say no.

" N… N…"

" No? I think Jake's gonna say no!", Micah said almost laughing.

" No… I will do it…"

The table cheered. Anthony, Ian, and Brandon place what they were to give me on the table. 5 dollers, two packs of gum, and a 10 dollar ITunes gift card. DAAAAAMN, NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO DO THAT! I swiped the camera and looked around the cafe for Christopher. Just a selfie that's all… I saw Chris sitting at the far end of the table, looking out side. He was still wearing that creepy green mask with the rigged smile on it. I sat down right next to him. He didn't move. Suddenly the noises in the cafe stopped. I looked at everyone but they were still talking. I shook my head and gazed upon the masked soul.

" Hey Chris. Mind if I get a picture with ya?"

He turned his head slowly.

" Ok… I'll take that as a yes."

I held the camera in front of me and him. Right when I snapped the picture, I felt something sharp against my back following with a sharp pain. I screamed but nothing came out. I fell to the floor in a pool of my own blood. I crawled toward my table, screaming for help. Nobody around me noticed.

" HELP! PLEASE!", I was turned over by Chris, he held a knife in his hand. The blade was covered in blood. My blood. The pain felt worse as I still tried to crawl away. He turned me over again and this time, he stabbed me in the chest.

"AHHHHHHH! NOOOOO!", I screamed.

" JAKE! Wake up! WAKE UP!", I heard a voice yell to me. It sounded like a female.

I shot up from my bed and was face to face with my friends. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were in my bedroom alongside with Janet and my parents. Foxy was quite scared and he was curled in my dad's arms. I breathed heavily.

" Jake, you're finally awake. You started screaming and yelling. Are you alright?", Janet asks.

I checked my back to see if I was stabbed. Nothing. It was just… a dream…

" Yeah… I'm fine."

" Fine?", Freddy said, " You were screaming bloody murder. It's like as if you were actually being killed by someone."

AT breakfast, I stared empty mindedly at my bowl of cereal. Foxy came up to me and nudged my shoulder. I flinched.

" Lass? You ok?"

" Yes. I'm fine."

Foxy had his worried look on, " Lass. Ya' know you can tell me anythin'."

" I said I'm fine, Foxy." I snapped.

Foxy was surprised. " O.K. I guess I'll check in later."

Foxy walked out of the room, I can hear him talking to the others. Then my mother came in. She touches my shoulders," Dear, you just seemed rattle by something. You didn't even tell Foxy. Jake… what is REALLY going on?", My mom says sitting down.

" Mommy, I had a bad Dweam last night.", I said innocently. She smiled, " Ok, Jakey Wakey,..", she chuckles, " What was in your dream?", she asks.

" Well," I began, " it was with my friends, and I was taking another one of those bets I like to do."

" Jake you know I don't like it when you do those bets."

" I know, anyways, I was going to take a picture of Christopher Myers and he stabbed me right here." I pointed to my chest. " Yikes! Well, hmm… has there anything been bothering you about… _him_ lately?", she responds.

" I was stabbed by him before Christmas while we met Janet's parents. Janet and the Fazbears already know.", She thinks for a moment and sighs, " Oh. Well… I mean… Christmas was awhile ago dear. Besides, why would he come back now?", she says.

" That's what I am scared of, mom. What if he comes back? Everyone is in danger…"

My mom looked worried but then puts a warm smile back on her face and puts her arm around my shoulders and pulls me into a side hug, " Not if you stop him. If he does come you and I… and everyone will be ready. Will be here for you like you are there for your friend Janet and the others. You can face this danger head on no matter what. You are me and your father's son… you are ambitious, brave, and powerful. You… they… we will keep danger away. Christopher will be stop if he ever does come back.", she says with a sigh. " So..did that make you feel a bit better?", she asks.

I shook my head, " I think that did. Thanks ma!" I released myself from her grasp and returned to my friends. Today was going to be a great day!

" Ok, so, I choose…", Freddy ,Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy stood in a line facing me and Janet. We were in my backyard and best part of it was that it was all woods. It' makes a perfect place for a Nerf War. We just needed more friends, but I don't think my non-robotic friends are ready to learn about my… robotic friends.

" Foxy, you're with me."

Foxy jumped up and down, " YES!"

Foxy loves Nerf Wars. Janet was chosing her next teammate.

" Hmm...Chica, come with me.", Janet smiles.

Chica laughs and smiles, " Yeah!", They both high five each other.

" I'm not surprised... FAZBEAR! WITH ME!", Freddy ran up to me and we fistbumped. Bonnie ran up to Janet and smiled and they nod to each other. " OK! FIND YOUR WEAPONS AND LET'S DO THIS!", I yell. Freddy helped take out my huge bucket of Nerf weapons. Even I can't lift that, my bones would break… I mean it's not like I'm scared to do so or… or… YOU KNOW WHAT!?

" Hey Freddy, you need help?"

" Sure, can you get this while I set up the flags?"

On second thought…

" Well… uh... "

" Great thanks!" Freddy placed down the bucket of the weapons and ran back into the house to get the flags.

I stared at the bucket and sighed. " Ok Jake, you can do this. It's always been a hassle to pick this up, but I think after all that weight lifting, I can lift this up."

I grabbed both sides of the bucket and lifted it up. I picked it up with ease.

" Oh… ooooooooh~"

I forgot, since I can't feel pain, I can't feel my muscles burning up or stretching. I walked toward the group and dropped it.

" TADA!"

Bonnie and Chica slowly clap, Foxy clapped rapidly, and Janet didn't even clap at all. I rolled my eyes.

" Oh my gosh, Jake. You're arms." Janet said pointing them.

I looked at my arms and to my surprise, they were scratched up and red with blood. My knuckles turned a different shade of white and my fingers were dislocated from their joints. Freddy came out with the flags thru the backdoor and jogged towards us.

" Hey guys, what are you staring at?" Freddy looked at my hands and arms. " Maybe you should let me get the weapons next time."

I nodded. " GOLDIE!"

Nothing happened. He didn't teleport near more or on top of the rock in the middle of the yard.

" GOOOOOOOLDIE~!"

Nothing again.

" Oh where is he? Screw it, I worry about him later. LET'S DO THI-"

I saw the two flags Freddy was carrying. The flags were my red and blue undies.

" Freddy… where did you get that?" Janet laughed, Bonnie and Foxy were trying not to do so, and Chica was disgusted.

" You're dad and I made them. While you were talking with your mother, we decided to make flags for your war. What do you think?", He held them higher and the wind caught them. Bonnie, Foxy, Janet, and Chica all joined in laughter. Why isn't Chica disgusted?

" I think it's good. It will work." I picked up one of the weapons and shot a plastic dart at his forward head. " We are on the same team, idiot."

" Freddy, don't call me that."

" Maybe you shouldn't have shot the dart at me."

" I think it was a great idea. I think it's WAY better then your flags being my private undergarments!" Freddy picked up a gun and attempted to shoot me, I rolled out of the way but it hit Chica. Freddy ears drooped, his face was in sheer horror,

I smirked, " Oooooh boy, you're going to get it now, Fatbear~!"

" FAZBEAR!" , Freddy shouted back

" FREDRICK FAZBEAR!" , Chica yelled as she walked toward the bucket of weapons, and pulled out a foam sword.

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Chica ran at him with the sword, screeching her head off. Freddy blocked her downward blow with the gun and pushed her away.

" Chica! Sheesh calm down it was an accident!"

Chica didn't listen and throw the sword at him. The foam weapon, hit him in the nose making a loud squeak.

" My nose…", Freddy picked up the sword. " NO ONE TOUCHES MY NOSE!"

Freddy charged at her. Chica picked out another foam weapon, an axe, and charged at him also. The duked it out in the coolest way possible, blocking and kicking each other.

" This is soooo cool!" Bonnie said. I saw Foxy reach for a gun and pointed it at Bonnie's head. " Hey Bunny Boy!" He said.

" Foxy you know not to-" Foxy shoot Bonnie causing him to freak out. Then Bonnie pulled out a gun from the bucket and proceeded to shoot Foxy. They fought but me and Janet watched them fight.

" Well this didn't go as planned." Janet said with a surprised look on her face.

I took out a gun, shot Janet, then ran in the woods.

" Hey, no fair!", I heard her yell as I kept running.

Janet's POV:

" Hey, no fair!", I yell as Jake makes his escape to the woods.

Everyone stopped fighting and focused on the game. Looking around, everyone was already hidden. I tried to search for my small team of three. Then, I saw some yellow feathers peeking out of a bush. Chica! I snuck over and jumped into the bushes. Chica was about to yell but I covered her beak and said, " Chica, it's just me, Janet. Where's Bonnie?"

Chica shrugged her shoulders

" Ok. Hmm… Well let's get shooting shall we?", Chica nods quickly in agreement. I take my hands off her beak. We scanned the area out of the bushes to see if anyone came close to the flag. I then look to see Bonnie in a bush near yonder. Bonnie was on guard but he was playing his guitar. His Nerf rifle was resting against the tree not so far from where he is.

" Pssst! Bonnie!", I whispered.

I wave my hand slightly to signal him. He looks to me with his ears perked upward. With some signals, I told him to pick his gun up to be ready if anyone comes by. " Fiiiine…", Bonnie walks over to his gun but out of the bushes jumped Freddy. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at him.

" Dang it!", I whispered.

I jump out the bushes carefully not making a sound and got behind Freddy. " Hands up, Freddy.", I said. Then for Chica screamed suddenly. " Wait, what?", I wondered out loud. Jake and Foxy and their rifles trained on her.

" YOU SHOOT FREDDY, I SHOOT THE CHICKEN! SURRENDER US THE FLAG AND NOBODY GET'S HURT!" , Jake commened.

" Yeah! Listening to the lass! WE SHOOT CHICA! IF YOU SHOOT FATBEAR!"

" _Fazbear_ …" , Freddy mumbled

" Not on my watch.", I said quietly.

Before they went into action, I did my own work. I quickly shot Freddy and started to make a break for it for Chica. I begin to shoot at Jake and Foxy as I came closer to actually get more and more closer range to hit them. Jake and Foxy dodged the bullets.

" FOXY GET THE FLAG AND GET BACK TO BASE! FREDDY, GET CHICA AND BONNIE!"

Foxy had a worried look, " What about you?"

Jake stared at me with a wicked smile. Jake put down his gun and took out a foam sword. " I'll take care of Janet. GO!", I look at him with a stern look. Foxy went and took the flag.

" CHICA NOW!"

Chica aimed her gun to Foxy and went to run after him. Bonnie pointed his gun at Freddy and Freddy did the same.

" Let's dance.", I said to Jake.

" Sure thing,"

Jake ran at me and swung at a downward strike. I blocked it and pushed him back. Jake got up and brushed the dirt off him. He went at me again but I blocked every single move he did. I had him backed against a tree where I can shoot him with my gun. As I pulled the trigger, he moved out of the way.

" You're gonna have to be faster than that, Baker's man!", I gasped then growled kind of annoyed I turn around to him and shot twice at him.

One speeding bullet hit Jake in his privates and the other at his forehead. He fell backwards. I heard the sound of bone being cracked. I flinch a bit and look down at him actually kind of worried now, " Jake, you alright? I mean I am hearing a lot of bones cracking. and it doesn't sound too good. Have you tried calling Golden Freddy to heal yourself?"

" Oh relax, Janet. Can you help me up?", Jake reached his hand towards me and I grasped his hand.

After pulling himself up, I noticed that his hand was covered in blood. And so was my hand.

" Jake your hand."

He looks at his hand and laughs sort of… nervous like, " Oops, sorry." , Jake reached in the back of his head with his clean hand. His face was in shock.

" Uh oh…"

He took his hand away from the back of his head. More Blood. " Jake…"

" Janet what's happening behind my head?", I look behind him. There was a hole about a couple of centimeters wide. Blood was pouring out of it. The hairs were soaked in the red juice around it. I think I can even the bone. I yelp in shock, " Jake! There is a giant gaping hole in the back of your head! When did you slam into something sharp?!"

Jake pointed at the rock where he landed on. It was pointed and the tip was covered in blood. Freddy and the others showed up. Foxy still had the flag in his hand but he dropped it in shock. Chica turned green and almost puked. Freddy and Bonnie cringed.

" Hey guys, look what happened to me."

Jake's POV:

Freddy had to carry me because he just wanted too. It was a tid bit embarrassing but when you have a gaping hole on the back of your head and you can't feel it, it doesn't really matter. My father had to get the medkit but I pushed him away.

" I don't need a medkit, dad, I need... GOLDIE!", I shouted.

Nothing… again.

" GOLDIE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU YELLOW… THING!"

I walked around the living room. This time I was a bit scared.

" Goldie? This isn't really funny. I get that you're hiding but can you please come out? I need you!"

Silence. This time I was in full panic. I ran up the stairs and to my room.

" GOLDEN FREDDY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I opened the closet, nothing.

I ran into the bathroom. I checked the showers, the closet in there, and the lower cabinet.

NOTHING!

I checked my parent's bedroom.

Nope.

I checked everywhere. I walked slowly down the stairs and towards the living room. Everyone saw me. I sat down next to Foxy and sighed, " Goldie's gone…"

" Wait, You lost Goldie?", she pauses then continued, " you're not kidding, Right?", she asks.

" No…" I looked up at the group. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not but Freddy reached over to me with tissues. I wiped my face and looked into the napkin. Blood. I cry tears of blood. The regular tears that NORMAL people would cry, is replaced with blood. " But I wish I was."

My father had to stitch the wound. Of course, I didn't need anything to numb it. At dinner everyone ate whatever Chica made (Pizza, go figure…), but I barely touched my food.

Chica noticed, " Jake, you haven't eaten' yet.", She said sort of strictly.

" I know. Sorry." I stood up and walked away. Chica, if I were to guess, was either shell shocked or she was about to throw a knife at me. But she won't, cause I don't have Goldie… Goldie… My pal… My true partner in crime( Besides Foxy). My number one friend, is missing. I walked into the my bedroom and threw myself on my bed. I heard something crack. My finger got dislocated on from me slamming my fingers on the wall… again. I snapped it back in place and laid my head on the pillow.

" Goldie, where are you? Wherever you are… I need you."

I closed my eyes gently.

' _Maybe I can see him in my dreams…_ ' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I saw something emerged from the darkness. I heard the sound of creaking wood and the sound of crickets outside. I can feel a breeze of wind brush against me. Goldie's laugher flooded my ears. I tried to call out to him, but I realized I was him. I don't know who's in front of me but I think I can guess who is. The figure was closer to me. No… NO! NOOOOO!

"NOOOOOOO!" , I screamed. Like what happened yesterday, everyone, except my mother and father were gathered around me. I painted heavily, " It's Chris… he has him…"

I described everything that happened in my "dream" too Janet and the others. From the gust of wind, to the figure that stood in front of me, I told them what happened. Janet got me a glass of water but remembered I can't feel coldness of the ice and the taste of the water. Foxy, being the closest thing to a brother jumped up and said, " Don't be wearin' no frown, lass! We as a crew will journey to look for em! It will be the search for Golden Freddy!"

" Yeah, great idea Foxy, but where? Where would we look?" I replied.

" Well think, he couldn't have gone far, perhaps he's gone back at the pizzeria?" Freddy suggested.

I nodded my head, " Yeah. No. He's not there. Like I said before, there was a gust of wind and the cracking of wood. The house had to be super duper ancient or something."

" What about the town store? That's old and has wooden floors." Bonnie also suggested.

" But it's not cold in there. It's like almost 100 degrees in there!"

They kept suggesting where to look until I made my own decision, " Ok I have an idea. Goldie and I, as you know, share a mind. Maybe if we follow his "footsteps" we can find him. He might even give me more clues on his where abouts so it might be easier to find him."

Janet was all in the idea and so were the Fazbears.

" Ok, so where do we look first?" Janet asked.

I sighed, " Well, Freddy and co… you may not like this… but it's worth a shot."

" Where may that be?" Foxy asked.

" You'll see…"

I asked my father if we can borrow the car. He said, and I quote, " OH HELL NO!" I then told him about Freddy and how he SOMEHOW learned to drive. Dad didn't believe me, until Freddy pulled up infront of the house in my dad's car. He then said yes. We all hopped in, the car was a little to small for us to fit in so me and Janet had to sit on Foxy and Chica's lap. It was awkward for us, but at least no one's watching… Oh wait… you're reading this… _crap_ … I told Freddy the address and we drove off. Freddy was surprisingly a good driver.

" Freddy? How in the world do you know how to drive?" I asked him

" I found a driver's manual and I was bored at the time so I read the entire thing. Plus, I and played a bunch of car simulators on your laptop. I bought them by the way."

" ON MY STEAM ACCOUNT!? YOU WASTED MY MONEY ON STUPID CAR SIMS!?"

"Jake, PLEASE! Let's at least get along and forget about the Car Sims or whatever?", Janet says. I growled, " My money… MY MONEY I WORKED FOR… FOR CAR SIMS I HATE! OH MY STARS I HATE YOU FREDRICK FAZBEAR!"

" I love you too, Jacob Mikey Schmidt.", Freddy remarked.

" Ok, enough you two!", Janet interfered.

" Yeah, we're here anyways.", We pulled up in the parking lot of another pizzeria. " Oh no… JAKE!", Bonnie yelled.

" CHUCK-E CHEESE!? OUT OF ALL THE PLACES IT'S THIS DUMP!?" Foxy shouted. Everyone started to get mad at me, scowling and shouting little kid cuss words. It only made me laugh a little.

" Guys, guys. I'm sorry I took you here but I know someone from this place that might help out." I nudge my head to Janet, " Let's go. And Fazbears stay out here and watch the car." All of them snarled and rolled there eyes as the gave the building a evil glare. We walked to the back of the place.

" Ok, time for the secret knock."

I tapped the door three times and knocked on it hard once. The door opened and there was my good-ish friend, Jack Michaels. He was a bit taller then me with dark hair, almost dark eyes, a pale face, and a uniform for Chuck-E Cheese. For a couple of years, we had a sort of rivalry due to the increase of popularity of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They almost shut down because of us.

" Hello my main man, Jack! How are you tonight on this fine… night."

" Fine… what do you want? You know I don't like it when you're here…"

On second thought, he hates my guts. I lied about everything.

" Listen, as much as you want to kill me, in which you can't or at least you won't, I need to ask you something." He didn't say anything, all he did was give me a death stare that would of burned my soul. " Do you know where Golden Freddy is? He looks like Freddy except yellow."

" What like you pissed on him or something?"

" Alright, listen up. Stop making fun of Golden Freddy! We lost him alright. And he means golden to be more precise.", Janet says stepping in.

" What she said! Anyways, do you know where he went?"

" No, and if I did, I would've told you."

" Really?" we both said.

" No, now get lost." He closed the door in my face. Literally on my face. My nose start bleeding.

" Well dang it. We really need to find Goldie or else this will keep happening to me." I said wiping the blood off my nose.

Janet nodded and we jogged back to the car. I was shocked to see the Fazbears gone. " Where did they go? THEY HAD ONE JOB! ONE JO-", I saw them all on the side of the building spraying paint on the windows and doors. They were saying words while Foxy was doing something else, he was peeing on the door. Janet was going to go into "mother mode" in 3… 2…

" FREDDY, BONNIE, CHICA, AND FOXY THE PIRATE! Get back over here or so help me! Besides if you stay there any longer the cops will come for you.", Janet nags.

1...

When it comes to getting things in order… she GETS things in order. " Janet, calm down. Let me take care of this. Everyone back in the car please." ,Everyone did as they were told. Janet got in the car as well. I looked at the window where they sprayed the words and smiled. I took a can of spray paint and finished what Freddy was trying to say, which was, " _CHUCK-E SUCKS!_ " I can hear everyone cheering and Janet's breathing getting heavier and heavier from outside the car. As I sat back on Foxy's lap, everyone clapped and cheered.

" Freddy drive! Quick!"

Freddy sped out of the parking lot in a hurry. Janet face was red with anger. Holy crap, I'm going to get it…she looked and me. She takes a deep breath.

" Jake… Freddy… Chica… Bonnie... and FOXY! You...YES! YOU! YOU could have been taken away by the police because of vandalism! WHAT were you thinking!? I know you're trying to make a point and I respect that… BUT NEVER AGAIN WILL I SEE THAT! OK!? Please?", she yells. She takes another deep breathe, " Sorry. But JUST so you know.", she says.

We were all in silence.

" O.K then… Freddy, let's go to Candy's next. It's in the next town ove-"

" CANDY'S!?", Everyone except Janet and I, shouted.

" What you hate that place too?" Janet questioned.

Bonnie replied, " No, it's just that the robots there are…"

" Annoying and sort of Selfish. All they think is that there food is better and stuff. They said that our Pizza was awful!" , Chica said in anger.

" Yes I understand guys, but maybe they can help! Just… hear me out on this… please."

Freddy heavily sighed. " Fine… but I swear. They brag about the burgers and what not, I'm out."

" What is Candy's anyways? I think I've heard of it but I never really got to fully understand it.", Janet said peering out the window.

" Candy's Burgeria. Is that it? Shesh, I always wonder why a burger joint. Anyways, they're basically Freddy's except they don't sell pizza. Freddy turn right up here."

Freddy did as Jake said.

" What town are we in?" Chica asked.

" We are in… I think it's Stonewell, Utah. That's Candy's right there!"

Jake pointed to the building with Candy the Cat on it and the logo to the establishment. Freddy parked the car in front. " This is it. Let's hope my Ex still works here."

" Wait, you had a girlfriend?", she asks.

" Of course I had girlfriends! I had several as a matter a fact. I had a girl name Lily Tyler. She's out doing whatever cause I broke up with her. I also dated Abby Pond who I haven't heard of in a while. And then there was-"

" Well which one is she?", Janet interrupts.

" She's almost as tall as me ginger hair, he hanged out with this other dude with blonde hair and stuff and a trenchcoat. They weren't dating they're were-like-friends. I had many others because, of course, I am very handsome and flirtatious."

Janet had this very worried look on her face as if she knew one of the names I just referenced.

 _I wonder where Abby is right now…_

I ran up to the door and said, " BABE! Barbra? IT'S-A-ME! JAKE SCHMIDT! OPEN UP!", The doors opened. She still had the black makeup and bangs. She was sort of a goth but she liked me mostly cause I was strange and stuff. So she was easy to date. Long story short, she got bored of me and we broke up. I wasn't heartbroken but I still had many other oppositions left for girls. Janet, heck no, she's like talking to a brick wall with scars. Chica? No, she's a robot. I don't date robots. Maybe I can date… nah… I can't… maybe but not maybe.

" What do you want scrub?" , She said chewing on a piece of gum.

" Hey… you remember me?"

" I wish I didn't. What do you want?"

" I need to find something that's golden and beautiful, I would say you but your rule of not talking to me after the break is still in action so… have you seen Goldie?"

She thought about it then called out, "CANDY! CINDY!" The two robot cats showed up.

" O.M.G! Is that FREDDY-BEAR?!", Cindy said excitedly. Freddy ears flopped down and he growled. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy laughed.

" Ha. Yeah. Funny."

Barbra and I talked about where Goldie was while Janet and the Fazbears talked to Candy's Crew or what they call themselves. She said that she saw him in the restaurant and tried to call me but remembered that she deleted me from her contacts.

" Maybe next time, keep your friends on the contact list."

" I learned to keep my friends close and my enemies closer."

" But I'm not your enemy know am I?"

"Ok, we are all set with talking about enemies. Do you know maybe where Goldie went after or did he disappeared?"

"That's why I'm here. But maybe you know about Christopher? Do you think he has anything to do with an of this?"

Candy came up to us upon hearing the name. He/She or whatever gender he is, tilted its head to the right. " I know that name. Well… not really but I know of… hmm... give me a second. Christopher was it? Could you describe him for me?", Candy asks.

I told him/her about Chris in full detail like as if he was standing right infront of me.

" I hope that's of any help, Candy. But, why ask?", Candy looks to Janet then me,

" Because that name seemed awfully familiar.", Candy explains.

" How so? Was he… here?" I asked getting a little bit nervous. " Well… no. There was maybe a night ago I saw that figure looming outside our burgeria. And I guess… that was him."

" Did he have anyone with him? Anything?",I asked getting a bit anxious.

" I don't think so. But...thinking about it..", Candy pauses.

" Maybe I could be wrong. Sorry it is hard to remember if he had someone with him or not.", Candy says with an awkward chuckle.

" Oh Goldie… where can you be? Where?!", Suddenly an idea popped into my head. " What if he's not running away from danger? What if he's running away too danger and he wants me to be there for something… He must be incredibly stupid but smart."

" You know that could be possibly right.", she says.

" He wants me where it all started. I can even sense where he is."

" Where is he now?"

" He's where it all started. Haddonfield, Illinois. We have to go there.", She nods,

" Ok. Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." She looks back to thank Candy and then we were back on the road again.

" ROAD TRIP!" Foxy said excitingly after I told him and the others where we are going.

" Yes… enjoy it, but things will take a darker turn. And trust me, once we back from Haddonfield, you will be more cautious of the world around you.", They all nod.

Haddonfield here we come...


End file.
